diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Chests (Diablo III)
]] Chests are a common type of container in Diablo III which can be opened for potential treasure. They may be opened by any player by clicking on them like any other object. They may contain items, gems, or gold. It is intended that players encounter a chest every five minutes on average.2016-12-27, Diablo Dungeon Design ft. Ed Hanes. YouTube, accessed on 2016-01-03 There are many different kinds of chests, from simple boxes to ornately decorated varieties, but they all function in the same way, except for the special types listed below. Resplendent Chests Resplendent chests are much more rare than normal chests and drop more items than normal chests. They are also guaranteed to contain at least some Rare Items and gems. They appear as a large chest with a yellow glow. Some spawn randomly in the world, while some spawn guaranteed in certain dungeons. It is intended that players find a resplendent chest every 10-15 minutes on average. Radiant Chest Radiant chests contain more loot than common chests, but much less than a Resplendent Chest. They typically spawn after clearing Cursed Chests (see below) or Cursed s. Depending on the exact , failure to lift the curse may result in the chest being destroyed. In other events, the chest is guaranteed to appear, but success will provide the player with a second chest. Clearing a Cursed Shrine with perfect score (all 5 waves) is guaranteed to summon a Radiant Chest. Diabolic Hoard Killing any boss that is a bounty target will summon a Diabolic Hoard chest, which is identical to Radiant Chest with raised guaranteed loot thresholds (particularly, drops more Rare Items and gems.) It has a much larger size than a Radiant Chest. Cursed Chests Cursed chests will appear as a large chest with a red glimmer. Clicking it will start an event (named Cursed location). This often occurs as a bounty. Known cursed event types include: *Killing a boss (which one depending on Act) in 45 seconds. *Killing a bunch of normal enemies in 30 seconds. *Killing an elite pack in 30 seconds. *Kill at least 100 enemies within 1 minute and then clear the rest. Some events will only award chest in case of success, while others (most notably 100 enemies), in case of success, will award an extra chest (otherwise, the player who failed to beat the timer will simply need to clear the remaining foes, receiving a single chest as a reward). Mysterious Chest Mysterious Chests were added in patch 2.4.1, and may spawn in both Campaign Mode and Adventure Mode instead of any normal chest in a suitable zone (see list below), regardless of difficulty. They have a very low chance to appear (roughly 1%), but if they do, they are guaranteed to contain an aesthetic item (a set of Wings or a Transmogrification weapon), one (same) for each player in the party. Visually, they look like a normal chest (with the exception of one in Immortal Throne, which looks like a Resplendent Chest). The item within the chest depends on the zone: *Cathedral Level 2: Templar's Chain (Act I) *Drowned Temple: Sungjae's Fury (Act I) *Immortal Throne: Kanai's Scorn (March only, guaranteed) (Act III, Ruins of Sescheron, inside Elder Sanctum) *Arreat Crater Level 1: Steffon's Heavy Lance (Act III, go back from Arreat Crater Level 2) *The Barracks Level 2: Mace of the Crows (listed as Mysterious Barrel, looks identical to a normal barrel) (Act III, Battlefields) *Eternal Woods: Panther's Claw (Act III, Ruins of Secheron away from the gate) *Gardens of Hope Tier 1: Falcon's Wings (Act IV) *Gardens of Hope Tier 2: Ghoul King's Blade (Act IV) *Zakarum Cathedral: God Butcher (Act V, inside the Survivor's Enclave, northern path) *Blood Marsh: Crossbow of Corvus (Act V, take the path to the right of the Survivor's Enclave to Overgrown Ruins. Blood Marsh is at the end of that path) *Mysterious Cavern: Liquid Rainbow (Act II, In Dahlgur Oasis, higher chance of spawning; talk to an NPC after killing some enemies around him, he will open the dungeon) References Category:Containers